Devices exist for dispensing cosmetic or medicinal products. Such devices usually consist of an outer tubular shell or housing, a delivery mechanism for displacement of the cosmetic or medicinal products, and an applicator tip. For example, in the medical industry, applicators are employed for applying medicinal products, such as ointments, to portions of the body. In the cosmetics and personal care industries, applicators are used to apply lipstick, lip balm, skin creams, lotions, and other cosmetic products to portions of the body.
In many cases, these medicinal and cosmetic products may include skin care substances, such as aloe or lanolin, that provide a healing or therapeutic effect to heal damaged skin or maintain healthy skin. In addition, these products may include therapeutic substances, such as topical anesthetics, analgesics, fragrances, menthol, or other substances that provide a soothing or stimulating sensation when applied to skin of a user of the product. In addition to skin care substances, thermal treatments (e.g., application of heat and/or cold) are known to relieve pain, provide a therapeutic sensation, and to slow the body's natural response to injury so that a slower and more controlled healing process may ensue.
Existing cosmetic and medicinal dispensers are limited to application of products to the skin, and do not provide for thermal treatments of the skin. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved dispensers.